


The Best And Brightest

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consent Issues, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Mech Preg, Improbable Virility, M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Shockwave uses logic and science to determine who among the Decepticons will supply the best coding to help create Megatron's future heir. Megatron would rather have used more conventional means of choosing the 'best' mech for carrying, such a wide hips and a pretty face. They arrive at the same conclusion anyway- the Elite Trine.Thundercracker and Skywarp are happy to do their duty. Starscream is somewhat less enthusiastic.





	The Best And Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged 'consent issues' just because Starscream has convinced himself he can't say no without consequence and is 'taking one for the team'.

"Multiple candidates broaden your chances of success, but you must be careful not to take partners in excess." Shockwave told him, his broad chest filling the entirety of the screen on Megatron's communication console. "Regardless, I have narrowed down the number of suitable carriers to three."

Megatron scowled, already irritated with the idea science could know better than he who would be compatible to his coding. "Only three?"

"Three perfectly compatible subjects." Shockwave straightened, offended that anyone would question his logic. Even Megatron. "I have taken intelligence, skill, spark-strength, and _ahem_ , your personal preferences into account-"

That piqued Megatron's interest. He arched an interested brow, the thought of broad wings and a well polished backside popping into his processor. "Oh?"

"I do recommend a sending them on a brief trip to me here before you start." Shockwave continued. "So I can assess the state of their carrying protocols for myself. There would be little point in attempting to spark a mech already some ways into a gestation."

Shockwave had a good point. The majority of his faction were rather... free and loose.

"I can spare them." He nodded. "So, who has science named my lucky carriers?"

Shockwave pressed a button on his console, sending a file of his findings and the designations themselves over a secure line. Megatron's comm beeped.

_Thundercracker. Skywarp. **Starscream**._

"Our best and brightest." Shockwave was saying, accent _made_ for the sarcasm dripping off it. 

"Starscream." Megatron read, disbelieving of his own luck. "Skywarp?"

Best and _brightest_?

"Granted, they have their... quirks-"

"Quirks?" Megatron hadn't realised trying to kill him could be a quirk.

"Pairing them with your coding has shown promising results." Shockwave nodded again. "Trust me, my Lord, they won't disappoint."

 

* * *

 

Skywarp was bouncing with anticipation, but Thundercracker felt more than a little apprehensive with the thought of bearing a spark for Megatron- and all the work that came with it.

"Think of all the privileges." Skywarp punched him lightly, but really the privilege Skywarp was most excited about was getting clanged by Megatron in the first place. "And Shockwave said it himself, our coding's compatible. Superior. That means 'cute sparklings'."

"I'm not sure 'cute' is going to be the priority in the genetic makeup of these hypothetical sparklings, Warper," Thundercracker frowned, though his spark softened at the thought of having a little one, something to dote on, something that was his-

His happy thought-bubble burst when a screech rung up the corridor. He and Skywarp turned to see Starscream stamping his way towards them, as angry and stressed as he'd looked yesterday, when he'd stormed off after being told of their unique privilege.

"You!" He pointed at Thundercracker.

"Me?" Thundercracker veered away, unused to being singled out when it was normally Skywarp who drew Starscream's ire.

"Come with me." Starscream snapped, snatching his wing as he passed and dragging him along.

"See ya tonight!" Skywarp called after them, and Thundercracker watched Starscream's shoulders hunch with a visible shudder.

"Not likely," he muttered to himself, reaching an empty room and entering the code.

He slung Thundercracker in first, then followed, making sure the door was securely locked behind them.

Thundercracker rubbed at his poor abused wing, "Starscream, what's this about?"

"I am not carrying Megatron's heir." Starscream said determinedly, and hoisted himself up to sit on the desk in front of Thundercracker, thighs splaying as he leant back. Thundercracker took an unnerved step away, but Starscream hooked a digit in his turbine and pulled him in.

"O-kay," he said, trying not to be so distracted by the white knees either side of his thighs with how close he had been pulled. "It's not compulsory anyway, so it's not a big-"

"' _It's not compulsory_ '." Starscream mimicked nastily. "You're so naive. No, it's not _compulsory_ , but what do you think Megatron's going to do when I back out?!"

Thundercracker couldn't even begin to wonder. "He's going to use me and Skywarp instead-?"

"Asides from that!" Starscream snarled, servo slicing through the air as he gestured wildly. "That arrogant fool is going to think I was too cowardly to go through with it-"

Thundercracker opened his mouth, "I don't think-"

"This is exactly what he wants! For me to admit I can't take what he dishes out, and what's the alternative? Going through with it?!"

Megatron had a reputation was a good lover, so Thundercracker couldn't really see a problem from the enjoyment side of things. "It's- It's just a clang." He shrugged.

Starscream's optics brightened. "For you. For _you_  it's just a clang. For me?" Starscream balled his fists up and shook them with pent up fury. "He's not going to let an opportunity like this pass him by! He- he's going to ruin me and have his fill!"

Thundercracker wondered where the processing power Starscream had used to earn all his degrees had gone, because he seemed to be functioning on one cog today. "...Just say no?"

"I can't say 'no'." Starscream snarled. "I won't be able to say 'no'."

"Why?"

Starscream glared at him, long and hard, then a light bulb popped into Thundercracker's head.

"Oh, is this because you have feelings for him?"

Starscream punched him. Hard. Right in the turbine he'd earlier jabbed with his claw. Thundercracker gasped and tried to pull back, but Starscream grabbed him.

"Ow!"

"I don't like Megatron!"

"Love him then." Thundercracker muttered resentfully.

Starscream drew his fist back again.

"Alright!" Thundercracker threw his arms up. "So you don't want to interface with him but you don't want to say no, so what's left? Hiding?"

"A cowards option." Starscream sniffed. "No, this is where you come in."

Starscream hitched his leg up, planting his thruster on the edge of the desk and drawing his knee close to his chest. There was a click as his valve panel opened, bearing all. Thundercracker lurched back, "Starscream-!"

"If you've already sparked me there will be little point in Megatron trying, will there?" Starscream said smugly.

"No," Thundercracker struggled to look at Starscream for fear of glimpsing at his array again. "Close your panel! I'm not sparking you-"

"I order-"

"You can't _order_ me to frag you."

Starscream's panel shut with a sharp snap, but he didn't rise from the desk, or let him go. Thundercracker didn't like the twitching of his digits against his shoulder armour- a sign of restless anxiety in Starscream. He could almost see the devious cogs turning in Starscream's processor as it worked towards another, even more extreme idea.

He sighed.

He was sure this entire panic was just Starscream's paranoia talking, and it was always at it's worst when it came to Megatron. Telling him he was crazy, that it was all in his head, and that there were no secret plots devised solely to humiliate him had never worked before, and it didn't do anything to help Starscream's spiralling trust issues. And even he had to admit Megatron had a supernatural gift when it came to pealing back Starscream layers and leaving him vulnerable, whether it was intentional or not. 

"Look," he began, "Skywarp and I will go first anyway. We'll tire him out, keep him distracted. Then when it's your turn...? You can just frag him and leave when he falls asleep."

"He won't fall asleep."

"Skywarp will make _sure_ he falls asleep." Thundercracker said firmly. "No one can match his stamina. And I'm talking from experience."

Starscream looked conflicted, but his field was opening, mellowing.

"I... I suppose that would be acceptable." Starscream gave a stiff nod, servos relaxing against Thundercracker's shoulder.

Thundercracker offered him a small smile, that he hoped came off reassuring and not tense and worried. "You can still back out anytime."

Starscream's expression hardened again. He kneed Thundercracker away and dropped off the desk, brushing himself off with his servos dismissively. "I don't back down, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker watched him storm off, begrudgingly accepting of the inevitable disaster bound to come their way.

 

* * *

 

The very worst part of the entire farce was Starscream couldn't even drink to soothe his nerves. The higher charge was detrimental to activating a gestation. He considered doing it anyway, just to spite Megatron, but Starscream knew he would notice, would check, a thumb forcing his mouth open so he could smell his breath. And then what? A snide comment about needing 'liquid courage'? It would sting worse because it would be true.

Thundercracker's supposedly sensible logic that he could just say 'no' spun in circles around his head as he walked the corridor to Megatron's quarters, feeling not unlike a death row inmate being led to the extinguishing machine. Despite the risk of refusal, it was tempting to backdown anyway. 

He was late by his own intention, and knew Thundercracker and Skywarp had gone ahead of him to 'curb Megatron's enthusiasm', as promised. That had been two hours ago now, and Megatron was an older, worn out model, unlikely to have much left in the tank. By now Skywarp will have fragged him into a weak lazy lump on the berth. All Starscream would need to do was climb aboard and think of Vos, and if Megatron's reserves were too exhausted to spark him up? Well, at least the old mech had Thundercracker and Skywarp to fall back on.

When he reached Megatron's quarters he used the override code rather than choosing to knock and wait. He wasn't supposed to have it, and Megatron knowing that he did would lead to them being changed again. It would take him a far bit of sleuthing to learn the new ones, but he wasn't in the right state of mind to stand about waiting to be let in. A seconds pause, and he might lose his nerve and run.

He jabbed the ten digit code into the security panel and the doors swept open to admit him.

And there was Megatron. Sat in an armchair beside the berth with a pair of fragging spectacles balanced on his nose.

Not asleep.

 _Not_ worn out.

Not even _remotely tired_.

"You're late." Megatron murmured, setting aside a datapad and removing his spectacles.

"I'm-?" Starscream looked past Megatron's wide frame to the berth, where he spied a tangled heap of armour and two pairs of drooped wings that belonged to his trine. They were so still and quiet, for a brief shocked moment he feared they were dead.

Then Skywarp snored.

That stupid, _lazy_ -

"It seems I wore them out." Megatron commented, noticing where his attention had been drawn.

So much for ' _no one can outlast Skywarp_ '! Fragging Thundercracker.

Megatron stood, armchair creaking, and as he straightened to his full height, the evidence of his dalliances with Thundercracker and Skywarp were still written all over his frame. Paint scuffs on his hips and thighs, and claws marks across his shoulders, upper arms and back. Someone had been chewing on Megatron's neck cabling and must have spilled transfluid across belly. It had been hastily wiped away, but Starscream could see the pearlescent sheen of the layer that still stuck to his leader's armour.

Nice to know his idiot trine had had such a good time not doing what he asked them too!

Oblivious to his distraction, or uncaring of it, Megatron stepped forward. Starscream stepped back.

"Don't be shy." Megatron purred, gentle but intimidating.

Starscream's indignity flared.

He crossed the room to be directly in front of Megatron, sharp upturned nose bare inches from the flat expanse of his broad chest. He lifted a finger, opened his mouth to begin a rant- when a rush of air from Megatron vents washed over him, hot, humid, and tainted with the scent of _sin_.

Starscream lowered his finger and stepped back again. Megatron followed.

"I- what did you do to my trine?" He demanded, attention torn between navigating the room backwards and keeping an optic on Megatron's steady pursuit.

"Interfaced with them." Megatron said simply. "A great many times."

Starscream bumped into a desk and knocked it's contents to the floor. In turning to see the mess he'd made he gave Megatron the opening he'd needed to box him into a corner. Starscream shrank away.

"...They were supposed to wear you out." He admitted resentfully.

"Yes, they told me." Megatron acknowledged. "Before passing out on top of each other."

Dirty sellouts, thought Starscream.

"You don't have to be here, you realise?" Megatron reminded him.

"Whatever they told you, they're lying!" Starscream wings swung into a high arch to show he was serious. "I'm here to do my duty as a Decepticon and clang yo- _no_! I- I mean, bear a worthy heir for our glorious empire. I don't care about _you_. You're just... You're just the coding donor." Starscream stuck his nose in the air.

Megatron leant down.

Starscream stuck his nose right back down again to keep his face as far from a Megatron's as he could manage.

But Megatron didn't delve in and assault him with fierce, open mouthed kissed. He swept an arm out and gestured to the already occupied, but sizeable enough for it not to matter, berth. "Shall we?"

Starscream looked between Megatron and the minuscule gap he'd been given to somehow squeeze past. He inched around his large frame, ducked under his arm, and scurried towards the berth.

"Yes of course!" He yelled back, jumping onto the berth to shake a comatose Skywarp's shoulders. "Wake up, you fool!" He hissed frantically. Skywarp flopped about like a broken doll, completely dead to the world. 

"So." Starscream jumped when Megatron's rich rasping voice was directly behind him. "How would you like it? Your trine took it on their knees. I can't imagine you will."

He asked it as casually as if he was asking how Starscream liked his fuel prepared, lifting one knee at a time onto the berth. Starscream shuffled back to give him room, but knocked against Skywarp's completely unresponsive frame and overbalanced. He fell onto his back, legs splayed open.

Framed by his knees, Megatron smirked down at him.

Starscream snapped his legs shut, tank warming. "On top." He blurted out. "I want to be on top."

Megatron didn't make any comment about how 'wanting to be on top' was typical of him, and sat himself down on the berth, swinging his legs up. He patted his thigh and laid down, back propped up by pillows. Starscream gathered his courage, stowed his feelings, and cautiously, slowly, swung a leg over Megatron's lap.

His leader was a large mech, and it was never more obvious than it was now that he sat astride him, thighs stretched wide to accommodate for the hips beneath them. Megatron was still running hot from his sessions with his trine and radiated heat. Starscream cooling fans clicked on.

He waited for Megatron to grab him and just have his way, but he didn't. One black hand lingered atop the berth covers next to his calf, fingers twitching like he wanted to lift it and touch him.

Starscream was thankful he didn't. He wasn't sure he'd able keep much dignity if Megatron started fondling his wings. He'd always wondered what those big hands would feel like on them.

Megatron was watching him, optics glimmering like he knew.

Starscream slapped a hand over the top of them, blinding him. Megatron made a noise of annoyance, moving to dislodge it.

"I don't want you looking at me!" Starscream protested.

Optics still shielded by his hand, he couldn't tell if Megatron was glaring at him. It certainly sounded like he was when he said, "How I am supposed to see what I'm doing?!"

"It's not a labyrinth down there." Starscream hissed. "You don't need to look."

"Perhaps I want to."

"This isn't supposed to be about _want_ , it's duty." Starscream snapped, and before he lost his nerve, opened his panel.

Megatron heard the noise and shifted, so Starscream put more pressure on the hand covering his optics. "I said don't look!"

"You're ridiculous." Megatron grumbled and tentatively lifted his hand to Starscream's armour. He felt his way along a thigh, up Starscream's front, cupping his cockpit and giving it a firm rub. Wherever he touched he left the armour tingling. When fingers wandered lower, Starscream tilted his hips forward so they would find his valve.

Fingers brushed over his folds for a few seconds, ghostly light. Starscream worked to keep his vents even and steady so Megatron wouldn't hear any hitch in his breath.

"I'm assuming that's your valve?" Megatron asked.

"What else would it be!?"

Megatron grumbled something rude under his breath and wormed a thick, dry finger into him. Starscream bit his bottom lip as one finger quickly became two, his valve lubricating with the stimulation.

"...Is that nice?" Megatron asked quietly, gently.

Starscream loosened his denta from his lip and steadied himself. "It-it's fine."

A third finger joined them, and Starscream was unable to stop his sharp inhale at the stretch. Megatron moved slowly, his other hand rubbing Starscream's haunches, "You can touch me." He offered.

Starscream's hands curled into fists. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He hissed challengingly.

"I would." Megatron confirmed, confused by his animosity, like their war long rivalry had somehow left the room when Starscream had opened his panel. He began to rise, and Starscream struggled to keep his hand over his optics.

"Lay back down!" He ordered, veering away when Megatron's face come too close to his own. "You said I could be on top!"

The hand on his aft and traveled up his back strut, keeping him from shuffling back or leaning away. Megatron loomed closer, lips parted in invitation, searching for him. The engine was rumbling, low and steady, a purring beckon to be more intimate. 

Starscream cursed his own weakness and Megatron's clever fingers brushing over all the right sensors as he relented and moved in to push the briefest of kisses to Megatron's mouth.

He pulled back. Megatron followed him with an interested noise, nose bumping his cheek.

"Megatron." Starscream whined.

"Shh, come here," Megatron murmured, and still blind, waited for Starscream to return to him.

Starscream kissed him again, a little slower this time because one little kiss wouldn't hurt and he might as well enjoy himself. He didn't have to make this the most sterile interface known to mech. Megatron purred into it, and the sound was so delightful Starscream kissed him again. And again.

Megatron began to recline back to the berth. This time Starscream came with him, hand slipping away from Megatron's optics to cup his face instead. Hazy optics blinked online briefly, before shuttering closed. Megatron's fingers pulled out of his valve and encouraged Starscream to rock his hips back. His aft bumped something stiff and hot.

Megatron's spike. Starscream looked over his shoulder at it. It was long, thick, and textured with shallow ridges. It wasn't embellished with fancy biolights or painted stripes to enhance the illusion of size, but was a simple polished dark grey. The head was broad and the shaft thickened towards the base.

Megatron gripped it and guided it to his valve. Starscream rose up on his knees to get the angle right, and looked at Megatron as he sank down again.

Megatron's optics were fixated on Starscream's valve, expression serious and thoughtful, not gloating and smug. The idea of him watching didn't bother Starscream as much, so he leant back, gripping one of Megatron's legs for balance, and tilted his hips forwards to enhance the view. Megatron rubbed the wide tip of his spike against Starscream's wet valve and pushed inside him.

Starscream grunted and Megatron hushed him gently, rising up from the berth again and coaxing him with kiss. Starscream grabbed his head in both hands and thrust his glossa into Megatron's mouth. Big hands found his wings and clutched them, but Starscream hardly noticed the rough handling as he began riding Megatron's spike, sensors lighting up with ecstasy.

He took the spike down to the hilt and circled his hips, and with a snarl, Megatron broke the kiss and rolled them. Starscream's back hit the berth and he was right next to Skywarp's limp wing. He and Thundercracker were still offline.

Megatron started a punishing pace, fast jabbing thrusts and had him clutching at the arms braced either side of his head to ground himself. Megatron was big enough that his spike filled him completely, reaching the very end of his valve and bumping the gestation seal with every forward stroke. Starscream spread his legs wider to accommodate him, gasps turning into cries as pressure built and built until he overloaded with sharp shout.

Megatron swallowed it with a kiss, frame tensing and hips jumping as his pace faltered. Starscream felt him start to overload, his breaths huffing and spike twitching. Luxuriously warm, smooth fluid began to spill deep into his internals, hitting his gestation seal and being cycled right up into his tank. He felt warmth pool there, and moaned.

Sore and panting, Starscream weathered one last kiss from Megatron.

"Good," Megatron murmured praisingly with a nuzzle. It made Starscream spark soar. "You did well."

He nodded listlessly, but before he could remember how to work his glossa, the berth shifted with movement. Beside him the seeker pile began to stir. Thundercracker's head lifted. He blinked dazedly.

Starscream and Megatron looked at him.

"How- how long was I out?" He mumbled with an element of embarrassment, like someone who had felt they'd overstayed their one night stand.

"Not long." Megatron lied, stroking a hand over Starscream heaving chest. "Rest a while longer. Starscream and I aren't done."

Starscream's throat jumped. "We aren't?" He croaked, looking to Thundercracker for help. His trine-mate had re-collapsed though, mouth open and optics dark. Primus, that was going to be him soon...

"No." Megatron's voice was muffled as he started kissing at Starscream's throat cabling. Starscream tilted his head back to give him room, making a weak noise. "Not for a long time."

His ankle was taken and lifted, his leg pushed up and back so his valve, wet and used and an embarrassing mess, was held open. Megatron took a good long look at his handy work as he began to push in for a second round.

Starscream wriggled in annoyance. "Told you not to look- _oh_!"

It took one firm thrust for Megatron to be hilt deep, and there was that smug infuriating smirk again. 

"Too good not to look." He said, and chose a faster pace than last time, rocking Starscream to his core.

On the berth next to them, his trine mumbled nonsense, and slept on. Starscream wondered how many frags away he was from becoming them, but decided, when Megatron licked the side of his helm and muttered some stupid compliment, that he really didn't mind.

Besides, if Megatron did manage to spark him? He had a whole nine months of nights like this to get used to it.

 

 


End file.
